


Bubble Bath

by TheTrickyOwl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McReaper, They are happy and in love, Top Jesse McCree, Valentines Day McReyes, also porn, mcreyes - Freeform, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed, this is a mush fest, this is hella sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrickyOwl/pseuds/TheTrickyOwl
Summary: Jesse McCree was always full of surprises, even on Valentine's Day.





	

“Jesse, what the hell is this?”

When Gabriel Reyes arrived in his quarters after returning to base, exhausted body sweat-soaked and aching after the mission, the last thing he expected to find was Jesse goddamn McCree chin-deep in foamy pink bubbles within his bathtub. The gunslinger could only grin up at him, dark eyes gleaming in the flickering light from the dozen candles—none of which belonged to Reyes—scattered throughout every flat surface within the ensuite bathroom. Reyes loomed in the doorway, hands fisted against his hips and mouth threatening to split into an endearing smile at the sight before him. The bathwater gently swished as McCree moved to rest his elbows on the tub’s edge. Even now, he had a cigarillo held between his fingers, and Reyes watched as he took a long, luscious drag before exhaling a cloud of swirling grey. 

“Yer gift, darlin’,” McCree responded with a purr. 

The crease forming between Reyes’ brows only deepened as he frowned. “Gift?”

“Mhmm,” the gunslinger nodded. Only the ends of his hair were wet, which sent rivulets dancing down his bare shoulders and clavicle each time he moved. “Special day like today gives me a hell of an excuse to give you some much needed pamperin’.”

A sudden weight dropped into his gut as Reyes was met with the realization that he’d forgotten something important. “Special day?”

“Valentine’s.”

“Shit,” Reyes clapped one hand over his eyes and sagged forward, defeated. Fingers raked back over his skull, shucking his beanie off as they did so. “Fuck, I’d completely forgotten.”

“I know you did,” McCree, however, didn’t look bothered by this fact in the least. The gunslinger took another steady drag and tapped the ashes into a crystal tray on the tub’s edge. There were bubbles clinging to the beard on that strong, angular jaw, and Reyes would have found the image adorable if he didn’t already feel like a complete disappointment. 

“I’m sorry,” Reyes came forward. “These last few weeks have been hell, and I’ve barely had time to think, let alone plan something—”

McCree cut him off. “Don’t you dare apologize for doin’ yer fuckin’ job, darlin’. You’re the Commander of Blackwatch, and the hardest damn worker I know. Hell, I don’t even like Valentine’s Day much, but I wasn’t gonna pass up the opportunity to be a total sap and steal you away for a night. I wanna make you feel nice.”

Reyes’ heart swelled, and he smiled softly. “And your first thought was a bubble bath?”

“For two, of course,” McCree grinned, leaning further over the tub so he could reach out. Cybernetic fingers curled into Reyes’ belt loops and tugged him closer. “I mean, it will be when you get in here.”

Smile plastered stupidly to his face, Reyes reached for the buckles holding his armor in place, but was paused by the sound of McCree’s clicking tongue. “What?”

“Ah, ah… slower, darlin’. Much as I enjoy yer enthusiasm, I think you at least owe me a show.”

Reyes scoffed through a grin before giving the gunslinger exactly what he desired. Slowly, almost torturously so, he stripped himself of his mission gear piece by piece, feeling McCree’s heated gaze searing against the patches of skin as they were exposed to the cool bathroom air. Armor, hoodie, and the t-shirt beneath it were tossed through the door and out of the room. His boots eventually followed, as well as his belt, gun holsters, and the weapons within them. Left in nothing but his jeans, Reyes made sure to lock eyes with his reckless young gunslinger as the clasp and zipper were slowly undone. Thumbs hooked into the waist, he made certain to give his hips a slow, sensuous roll as at last he rid himself of his pants and the boxer briefs underneath. 

McCree grazed teeth across his bottom lip while shamelessly drinking in the sight of his Commander. “My, my, ain’t I the luckiest son of a bitch around.” He put out his cigarillo and set the ashtray aside, impatience clear. “Get in here. Now.”

A low groan bubbled up from Reyes’ throat as he stepped carefully into the bath and sunk down into the hot, bubbly water behind McCree. He could feel every muscle within his body collectively sigh as they were submerged, and he leaned back against the tub, allowing McCree to comfortably straddle his lap. The movement forced some of the water to slosh onto the tiled floor, but Reyes couldn’t be bothered to care when a pair of arms were curling around his neck and holding him close.

McCree brought their foreheads together. “Hey, beautiful.”

“Hi, baby,” Reyes closed the distance between them, kissing soft and slow and sweet while both hands flattened themselves against the gunslinger’s back, feeling the lean muscles roll beneath his fingers as they splayed. He grimaced slightly when McCree drew away. “You taste like soap.”

“My apologies, sugar,” McCree chuckled and reached behind Reyes’ head, plucking a pair of stout glasses from the tub’s ledge. They were filled halfway with a deep amber liquid poured over ice cubes that glimmered in the candlelight. The scent was unmistakable. 

“Bourbon?” Reyes arched a brow as he took one. “I thought champagne was more of a Valentine’s Day thing.”

It was now McCree’s turn to grimace. “Fizzy booze is a sin.”

Reyes tossed his head back with a hearty laugh. “I’ll make note of that for next year,” his eyes softened apologetically, and he reached up to caress the side of McCree’s face with the backs of his fingers. He left a trail of soap behind as he did so. The bubbles were everywhere. “You didn’t have to go through all of this for me when I don’t even have a gift to give you.”

“You’ve given me enough,” McCree silenced him with another kiss, this one tasting like a sip of bourbon; a suitable flavor for that wicked tongue. “Best thing I’ve ever gotten came from you.”

“You mean the belt buckle?” Reyes asked.

“Much as I love that damn thing, no,” the gunslinger kissed him once more, lazily. “I’m talkin’ about the second chance you gave me after Deadlock. The home, here with you. Best gift in the world.”

Reyes could feel a lump building in his throat. He tried swallowing it down with a gulp of bourbon, but it did little to ease the sensation. “You’re a fucking sap, McCree.”

“Don’t see you complainin’ much.”

McCree leaned forward, then, nestling himself snugly against his Commander’s chest while his head came down to rest upon one of Reyes’ shoulders. Reyes held him near, fingertips skittering up and down the gunslinger’s spine in the water. He felt warm and wet and safe, here. It had been too long since it’d been just the two of them outside of a mission, and he hadn’t realized until now how starved for intimacy he’d become. Turning his head, Reyes rested his cheek against McCree’s temple, smiling at the sensation of cybernetic fingers tracing patterns over the dark patch of hair on his chest. Reyes took them into his own hand and brought them to his mouth to kiss. 

“I needed this,” he murmured softly.

“I know,” McCree replied before placing a kiss to the side of Reyes’ throat. 

Reyes was surprised at the way his breath trembled through a sigh as he crushed the gunslinger tightly to his chest. McCree returned the embrace just as viciously, fingers tangling through the curls upon his Commander’s head while his nose nuzzled below Reyes’ ear where his pulse stuttered and quickened. Their mouths collided in a desperate kiss, and Reyes drank down the sound of McCree’s groan as both hands slipped beneath the water’s surface to cup the gunslinger’s ass and yank him closer. He ghosted only the tips of his fingers along McCree’s hips and up over the bumps of his ribs. The gunslinger flinched hard, breaking the kiss with an unexpected giggle.

“Quit it,” he chuckled, batting Reyes’ hands away. 

Reyes’ brow arched with growing intrigue. “Are you ticklish?”

“No.”

“I think you’re lying.”

“Well I ain’t.”

“Lying to your Commanding Officer is a punishable offense.” Reyes leaned in with a devilish grin, and wiggled his fingers mid-air. 

McCree’s eyes widened in horror. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare.”

Reyes attacked quickly, seizing the gunslinger by the underside of his arms before he had a moment to consider scrambling out of the tub. Long fingers mercilessly danced along McCree’s ribcage, causing the younger man to squirm and thrash in the spilling bathwater while the sounds of his breathless laughter echoed off the tiled walls. Reyes’ cheeks were aching through a grin.

“N-Nooo! Stop! Ha ha-ssstop, Gabe! Ha aha ha!” McCree’s voice had raised at least twelve octaves. The frothy pink bubbles were clinging to the wall, now, from the amount of kicking that had been done. Tears of laughter were gleaming in the gunslinger’s eyes. “Ahaha p-please!”

Chuckling, Reyes ceased his torture, dropping his hands into the water so that McCree could slump against the edge of the tub, panting as his giggles dissipated. 

“Not ticklish, huh?” He smirked.

“Shaddap,” the gunslinger crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. “You’re a bastard.”

“And yet, you’re wildly and irrevocably in love with me.”

“I’m startin’ to reconsider that.”

“No take backs.”

“Damn it.”

Reaching beneath him, Reyes sifted through the cooling bathwater to find the plug and yank it from the drain. Together, they climbed out and onto the sopping wet bathroom floor, careful not to slip on the frothy mounds of bubbles that had nearly been splashed to the door. It was a mess they’d worry about in the morning hours. Reyes reached for a towel and wrapped it around McCree’s shoulders, a smile dancing across his mouth as the gunslinger closed his eyes and sighed when his Commander dried him off. The favor was returned with Reyes laughing as McCree threw a towel over his eyes and rubbed his hair dry, stealing a few kisses as he did so. The candles were blown out but left where they stood for the time being, and Reyes allowed McCree to take his hands and tug him eagerly into the lamplit bedroom where the warmth of a mattress awaited them both.

McCree collapsed upon it first, splayed out on his back and purring as his Commander slowly crawled over him. Reyes dropped his weight down, settling between the gunslinger’s spread legs while his face tucked snugly into McCree’s neck. McCree held him close, arms and legs looping around Reyes’ broad form so he had no chance of drawing away, not that he’d ever desire to.

“I don’t deserve you,” Reyes whispered as he began worshipping McCree’s throat in light kisses.

“Shh,” McCree slipped two fingers beneath Reyes’ chin, tilting his face up to kiss him sweetly. “None of that talk. You deserve the world, sugar.”

“You are my world.” Reyes breathed into his mouth.

He could feel McCree smirk against the kiss. “Now who’s the sap?”

“Fuck off,” Reyes laughed and bit down on the curve of flesh between the gunslinger’s shoulder and neck, causing him to arch up with a heady groan. 

Traveling slowly down the length of McCree’s torso, Reyes peppered soft kisses across the warm, sun-bronzed skin, taking careful time to give attention to every little scar he came across. He’d been present when McCree received most of them during Blackwatch missions, but it was the older ones that made his heart ache. He could see jagged blade marks, and the starburst pattern of old bullet wounds already faded into the skin; memories of McCree’s time while running with the Deadlock Gang. Reyes brushed his thumb across a particularly nasty scar on the gunslinger’s third rib; a bullet wound, by the looks of it. Couldn’t have been less than ten years old, which only meant he’d been nothing short of a teenager when he’d gotten it. A damn kid. McCree didn’t flinch away at the tickling touch like he did in the bath, and instead curled steel fingers into the back of Reyes’ hair as a kiss was placed on the wretched old scar. 

“Darlin’…” McCree breathed, but whatever it was he had intended to say was lost in a gasping groan as Reyes closed his mouth around one pert, dusky nipple.

Reyes hummed softly, tongue swirling and flicking against the sensitive nub of flesh. A gentle scrape of his teeth had the gunslinger arcing off the mattress, and he made sure to repeat the gesture with the other nipple, grinning as the hold on the back of his hair tightened substantially. McCree had always been wildly sensitive in certain places, and in the couple of months since they’d become so much more than a Commander and his agent, Reyes had made sure to memorize each and every one, cataloguing them into his mind for future use. The gunslinger’s stomach had been another one, but not all of it. Just one certain little place below his navel where the trail of dark hair began. Moving lower, Reyes placed a suckling kiss right there, and nipped just enough to feel McCree’s thighs tighten around his shoulders in response. 

“Yer killin’ me, sugar,” McCree whispered. 

“Not yet I’m not.” Reyes replied right before flattening his tongue on the base of the gunslinger’s quickly hardening shaft and running it slowly upward. The keening sound McCree made cut through the sleepy silence of the bedroom. Reyes grinned wickedly and exhaled against McCree’s sensitive crown, before ever-so-slowly slipping his lips over the glistening surface, tongue swirling and dipping into the slit on the very tip. He watched the gunslinger’s stomach twitch, saw him shifting his weight upon the mattress, toes curling into the rumpled bedsheets beneath them. Reyes pushed on, refusing to cease until the head of McCree’s arousal nudged the very back of his throat, and he swallowed around it. 

“F-Fuck, please…” McCree’s voice wavered through a soft groan, and it only made the heat bubbling in his Commander’s veins burn hotter, searing him from the inside out. Fuck, his voice when he begged. “More… Please, darlin’, more.”

Reyes disobeyed, tongue flicking as he drew back and released the gunslinger with a loud wet pop, admiring the way the lamplight reflected off the moisture beading on the crown. One large hand lifted to curl around the thick base, and Reyes stroked steadily before lifting the shaft just enough to glide his tongue up the underside, inhaling deeply and savoring the natural musky scent. McCree cursed under his breath, hand slamming against the mattress and clutching the sheets for dear life. Through dark lashes, Reyes studied the way McCree looked, head angled back against the mountain of pillows they now shared, eyes closed and teeth raking against his bottom lip. The light from the bedside lamp seemed to kiss every part of the gunslinger’s face; from that bearded jaw to his angular nose, to his glorious luscious mouth that housed a tongue made of sin itself. 

“Don’t move,” Reyes ordered before climbing off the bed. He could feel McCree’s curious eyes on him as he padded over to the bedside table and threw open the drawer there. Once he found the bottle of lube, Reyes returned, only this time to straddle the gunslinger’s lap. He popped open the bottle and drizzled a fair amount into his fingers, which he proceeded to wrap around McCree’s shaft. He began a slow, lazy stroke from base to tip, grinning as he watched the realization set in on McCree’s face. 

“Are you sure?” McCree asked softly, voice hitching as Reyes swiped a slick thumb over his crown.

“Damn sure.”

Once McCree was well and thoroughly prepared, Reyes squeezed another generous dollop of lubrication onto his fingers. Legs spreading and weight settling onto his knees, he reached behind himself.

“Watch me,” he ordered, and when those hooded brown eyes focused right where Reyes wanted them, he carefully pushed one finger into himself, visibly shuddering as he did so. It was warm and cool all at once, and he tipped his head back through a heavy sigh, eyes fluttering as he worked himself open with careful thrusts. Reyes could feel a pair of hands, one of flesh and one of steel, come to settle upon each of his hips. McCree’s thumbs massaged circles into the angular jut of bone, there, a soft sound escaping Reyes as a second finger was added. He wrapped his free hand around his own shaft and stroked himself through it, teeth scraping over his lower lip, giving the gunslinger the show he’d asked for.

“Fuck,” he heard McCree breathe. “Look at you, darlin’.”

“Like what you see?”

McCree suddenly sat up, hands caressing the broad, muscled plane of Reyes’ torso as though testing whether what he was looking at was truly real. He dropped soft, tender kisses against his Commander’s chest, mouth leaving a trail of moisture along Reyes’ clavicle and up the strong column of his throat. Reyes shivered, head tilting back to allow the gunslinger all the access he desired, groaning as he inserted a third finger into himself. The stretch and burn was dizzying.

“I need to be inside of you,” McCree murmured against his overheated skin. “I need to fuck you, Gabe.”

“Yeah?” Reyes smirked as he removed his fingers. “How badly?”

“So bad I can’t even stand it.”

Forcefully, Reyes flattened both hands on the gunslinger’s chest and shoved him down onto the mattress. McCree chuckled through that stunning crooked smile of his, a primal lust dancing in his eyes while dark hair fanned out around his head like a damn halo against the bedsheets. Reyes was breathing deeply, steadily above him, easing his body to relax as the slickened head of McCree’s arousal brushed teasingly against his waiting entrance. Reyes could feel his heart collide with his ribcage with such force, it was a shock the bones didn’t splinter with each impact. The gunslinger watched him intently, gaze following the scars slashed across his Commander’s face. Slowly, keeping their eyes locked, Reyes sunk down and took McCree into his body.

“Oh,” McCree’s mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back into his head. “F-Fuck…”

Reyes felt the gunslinger’s thick crown break through the tight ring of muscle, and he hissed, breath hitching through the delicious sensation of being filled, the burn and stretch and incredible pressure. Lower and lower he sunk, until at last he was seated flush against McCree’s lap, and he stilled, trembling as he waited for his body to adjust to the girth. McCree was clutching to his hips as though his very life depended on it, and Reyes knew he’d be sporting some bruises there for the next few days. Reaching down, he closed both hands over McCree’s and began to move, body rising and falling until the mattress creaked rhythmically beneath them.

It felt like lightning was crackling just under Reyes’ skin, the connection fierce and wild and burning hotly like molten steel in his veins. Pace quickening, Reyes tossed his head back and allowed his eyes to fall closed, losing himself in the feeling. McCree was making soft sounds beneath him with each heavy breath he took. Reyes could feel his hands gliding over his stomach and hips, desperate to touch every inch of his Commander as he was fiercely ridden. Leaning forward, Reyes closed one hand over McCree’s throat and pinned him down in place, palm and fingers pressing in and depriving the gunslinger of just enough air to add dizziness to the pleasure. McCree’s nails scraped throbbing lines across Reyes’ thick thighs, and he groaned loudly, the sound vibrating where Reyes still clutched his throat.

“Ohh fuck, sugar…” McCree whined. 

Reyes felt McCree reach back and clamp both hands on each of his ass cheeks, squeezing tightly as they forced Reyes to still his rocking motion. Without warning, McCree took control, hips seeming to come unhinged from where they’d lain still upon the bed. He began slamming up into his Commander, thrusting wildly until Reyes’ trembling arms gave out and he all but collapsed with a keening moan against the gunslinger’s chest. While one hand remained on Reyes’ ass, the other tangled through the back of those dark curls and clutched tight, fingers yanking Reyes’ head back just enough for McCree to assault his throat in brutal, bruising kisses. Lamplight danced across the sheen of sweat building on their bodies; the air between them growing thick and hot with the scent of sex. 

“Baby,” Reyes practically whimpered. He couldn’t think of anything to say, overwhelmed with the feeling of McCree’s teeth worrying marks into his shoulder while striking that sweet spot deep inside of him with nearly every thrust. “…F-Fuck, baby.”

“You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous, darlin’.” McCree growled into his ear. “So fuckin’ hot and tight around me.”

When McCree wrapped one hand around Reyes’ aching shaft to stroke him in time with his thrusts, Reyes nearly lost it right then and there. He could feel a searing coil of heat tightening at the base of his abdomen, edging him closer and closer to his end. In a sudden flash of strength, McCree flipped them over, throwing Reyes flat onto his back without ever missing a beat. Reyes laughed breathlessly, legs falling open and lifting to loop around the gunslinger’s lower back. He held McCree close as they rocked, nails biting crescent shaped marks into the younger man’s shoulder blades. McCree’s one hand remained between them, pumping Reyes whilst hips drove him mercilessly into the mattress. 

McCree looked incredible above him, sweat-dampened hair swaying with the motion of their bodies, pupils blown wide with lust. His face was flushed, lips parted just enough for Reyes to catch a glimpse of a glistening pink tongue peeking through. Reaching up, Reyes wrapped one hand around the back of McCree’s neck and drew him down until their mouths collided in a fierce kiss. Reyes sucked the gunslinger’s tongue into his mouth, feeling McCree’s hips stutter as he neared his own release.

“Come inside me,” Reyes said through a gasp. 

It didn’t take much longer after that for McCree to reach his end. A dozen more quickening thrusts and he was there, Reyes drinking down the sound of his sharp cry as he spilled himself deep inside of his Commander, milked by the erratic clenching of Reyes’ body as he followed suit. Reyes threw his head back with a shout, lost in a dizzying whirl of stars that appeared behind his closed eyes. McCree stroked him through it, fingers coated in thick jets of white until Reyes all but begged him to stop, worn and raw and oversensitive. Reyes unfurled his legs from the gunslinger’s hips and slumped heavily against the mattress, chest heaving with exhausted breath. McCree pulled himself away slowly and they gasped in unison when they parted, Reyes almost whimpering at the emptiness he now felt. He watched as the gunslinger crawled off the bed to fetch one of the towels in the bathroom, which he then used to clean them both up with tender, careful swipes.

“C’mere, baby,” Reyes opened his arms and smiled as McCree buried himself in his Commander’s embrace, head rested against Reyes’ chest while one arm curled possessively around his middle. Reyes swept back those mussed bangs from his eyes, allowing their gazes to meet in the comforting darkness. “God, I fucking love you.”

McCree smiled tiredly up at him. “Love you too, darlin’.”

The gunslinger pulled back just enough to reach for his ratty old pack of cigarillos on the bedside table. He lit one and took a long, deep drag before passing it to his Commander, who did the same. Spiced smoke swirled lazily around their heads. 

“Not bad for our first Valentine’s,” McCree said, stealing the cigarillo back to take another pull at it. 

Reyes chuckled as exhaled a smoke ring, fingertips idly tracing patterns along the gunslinger’s back. “Here’s to a lifetime of more.”

“Lifetime, huh? Sure you can put up with me for that long, sugar?”

“You’re a pain in my ass, but I’ll try my best.” Reyes smirked.

McCree lifted himself onto his elbow, chin cradled in the palm of his cybernetic hand. He waggled his eyebrows. “You can actually say that literally, now.”

“Ugh,” Reyes groaned and rolled away, back turned to the gunslinger. “On second thought, I’m breaking up with you.”

“No take backs.” McCree nestled up against him from behind, arms locking around Reyes’ stomach as he peppered kisses along the side of his neck and face. “I’m all yours. Lifetime, remember?”

Reyes tried to sound disgusted at that, but the smile that grew upon his face was unstoppable. “That means I’d probably have to marry you at some point.” 

McCree suddenly went quiet for longer than Reyes anticipated, and he turned over just enough to look up into those warm eyes, concern etching his features.

“You… you mean that?” McCree whispered at last, voice thick.

Reyes smiled warmly, reaching up to run the backs of his fingers along McCree’s beard. The gunslinger’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch. “…Yeah.” He swallowed hard. “I mean, if you eventually want to.”

McCree nodded with the eagerness of a child before leaning in to steal a bruising kiss. “I’m gonna marry the hell outta you one day, Gabriel Reyes.”

It wasn’t until the Valentine’s Day of the following year that Reyes was able to top McCree’s bubble bath gift, dropping down on one knee in front of everyone with a simple gold ring in his hand.


End file.
